Roar Of The Eternal Dragon
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: King Yenma in the fight of his life. Naruto and Hinata are dead. Orochimaru is the Hokage. Uber Powerful Konoha 11 in a DBZ world. Cell is Dead. The Long Awaited Sequel to Rock The Dragon. Part 2 of a possible 3 part arc. Come Get Some! Rated M for some Language, Violence, and later on after adulthood, possibly some lemons. NaruHina, and More Parings Later.
1. NARUTO VS THE KING

AN: Thanks to all of you who checked out my Rock The Dragon Story, along with my Bloody Dance, and Shinobi Senshi stories. It means a lot. Well. I am quite livid at the amount of reviews my Bloody Dance story received, having been my first fic, but I decided not to hold that against anyone, and start on this long awaited sequel. Go READ AND REVIEW BLOODY DANCE. You know you want to. Haha.

* * *

><p>I have focused on improving my writing style a lot of late, and hope that you all benefit from the new techniques I've been learning. So without further ado.<p>

The DISCLAIMER! Yeah! Woohoo! I don't own Anything Dragon Ball, or Naruto related. Heck, OC's are barely mine.

THIS IS NOT THE FIRST STORY. IT'S THE SECOND IN A LINE OF POSSIBLY THREE. THE FIRST WAS 'ROCK THE DRAGON.'

Faves, follows, and especially REVIEWS are appreciated. They inspire the creative muses in the writers of fanfiction dot net ! WooHoo!

Now:

* * *

><p>Roar Of The Eternal Dragon!<p>

Chapter One. A New Journey

* * *

><p>Gates of Ichiraku, as Naruto renamed Yenma's palace gates.<p>

Naruto found himself at the gateway in front of King Yenma, and found the mighty king to be unreasonable as he continued his two week argument, "Your vacation started two weeks ago. Just leave me alone to train, and I will just sit here, and guard this place for you. Or let me go train with this King Kai guy."

King Yenma's face was purple from rage as Naruto refused to separate from his nine tailed guest. And as his nine tailed guest refused to leave him, they were disrupting the very fabric of space and time. Massive earthquakes and hurricanes hit King Yenma's palace, and a very agitated spirit arrived shortly after Naruto, and kept King Yenma from going on his annual ten year vacation.

"I am not letting a Bijuu run wild in the afterlife. Are you crazy. You must be. The white eyed girl who showed up after you is intent on talking to you too. It's taking over half of my army just to keep her busy."

That last part got Naruto's attention. He figured out that Sasuke had been turned evil somehow, as Kurama tried to mentally warn Naruto to move, but it was too late. That didn't bother him. He figured he would likely be freed by one of the others. But to hear that Hinata had died...It broke his heart. But King Yenma hadn't expected the royal pain in the ass that was headed his way.

Naruto's spirit enraged, along with the semi-separated spirit of Kurama fully re-merged, seal and all. Naruto powered up to Bijuu mode, sensed Hinata and vanished in a super spirit powered shunshin/body flicker. As he arrived, he knocked back nearly five hundred soldiers, and took care not to cause them any real damage.

Hinata looked up, the broken M on her forehead still prominent, but gold rather than black. Even in death, she couldn't completely escape her curse. But something Miraculous happened.

"Na...Naruto kun?"Hinata tried to focus. She felt her eyes betrayed her.

Her momentary lapse allowed a legion of King Yenma's forces to flank Hinata. Naruto sped ahead and in a curving motion created a crescent moon shaped space between Hinata and the aggressors.

King Yenma walked outside and saw this, rolled up his sleeves and said, "Okay. I've had enough of this madness!"

Naruto who'd moved to his girlfriend's side took a step forward and said, "I mean you no disrespect Yenma – sama, but if you or anyone else tries to harm the woman I love...I will destroy this way station, everyone here, and then some. No one fucks with my boo."

Despite all of Hinata's training and fierceness having been unlocked within, Naruto's words tugged at her heartstrings and she jumped into Naruto's arms and kissed all over his face.

While Naruto enjoyed the affection, he slowly, gently pushed her away and again set his focus on the angered king who was already releasing enough killing intent to make most others pee in their pants.

Yenma said nothing else. He rushed forward at speeds which amazing Naruto due to his size. Yenma Knocked Naruto back and out of Bijuu mode, ignoring Hinata momentary.

Yenma then said, "I have trained long and hard since Vegeta first came to Earth. I have used my sick days, and my last two – three week vacations training with King Kai, and others to protect my kingdom. There must be order, and there WILL BE!

Naruto who's bond with Kurama was still strong healed almost instantaneously as he said, "I understand that. But my precious people are the one thing I am selfish about. Since you insist on doing this, know that WHEN I win, this palace, and all that reside within it will be mine. No exceptions. And you don't have a choice in the matter."

Naruto knew he had to make his adversary angry, and he succeeded. King Yenma roared and once again zoomed toward Naruto.

Naruto's eyes Narrowed as he held out his right hand and yelled, "Let's go Kurama!"

Naruto's body took on the golden glow of his tag team partner, raced, scooped Hinata up and placed her on top of the King's castle. An illusion of safety and Hinata knew it, but still appreciated the gesture. As Naruto landed his body spun with massive centrifugal force as his hand extended from his body, formed a fist, and knocked the king back several steps.

Naruto then changed his fighting stance to that of his good friend Rock Lee as he said, "You wanted to hurt my girl. Quite possibly the last mistake you will ever make. Come Get Some!"

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE aboard the USS TRUNKS.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're only a month out from New Namek. We should continue to train," their lazy hitchhiker advised much to the surprise and annoyance of his peers.<p>

"You fell asleep in the upstairs bunk, and now your giving out orders?" Piccolo complained, not liking the idea of taking orders from his former student.

"There is a map in the computer which will help us in addition to he dragon radar. We go in fast and hard. That way if there are enemy combatants, we can end the bullshit before it even starts. I'm not trying to dictate anything. I am just trying to be logical since I am on this forsaken ship. I just used it for a quick nap. Next time I get the flu, I think I'll do it somewhere without the ability to lift me off of a planet. This is just troublesome."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Else when.<p>

A man with a ghoulishly gray skin tone sat atop a tower in his black robe as he smoked his former sensei's pipe as he cackled, "Kami, it's good to be King!"

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the new story. Review, Then Fave and Follow if you'd like the story. Remember. Reviews mean love. Bwhahahaha. Take it easy.<p>

Sage Mode Sasuke is Over And Out!


	2. NARUTO VS YENMA PART 2

Clouffie1986 chapter 1 . Nov 23

Awesome chapter. Love the idea of Naruto going up against Yemma lol.

* * *

><p>MYK-ON chapter 1 . Nov 22<p>

Another one huh? Well, this is great. : )  
>good chapter<p>

THANKS. AIMING TO PLEASE. :)

* * *

><p>Futuretrunks735 chapter 1 . Nov 22<p>

Very good and to make the ending a bit funny you should of. A man with ghoulishly gray skin tone sat atop a tower in his black rode as me smoked from his former sensei's pipe as he cackled and looked towards the readers, "It's good to be the king" (It's a funny line from History of the World: Part I (1981) made by Mel Brooks) :)

THANKS. BUT I MIGHT HAVE TO SAVE THAT FOR ANOTHER STORY DOWN THE LINE. LOL. I MIGHT HAVE TO CHECK THAT MOVIE OUT ONE DAY THOUGHT. MUCH APPRECIATED.

* * *

><p>gamelover41592 chapter 1 . Nov 22<p>

this is off to a good start

THANK YOU. I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.

* * *

><p>Karlos1234ify chapter 1 . Nov 22<p>

Hell yeah! The sequel is awesome.

GREAT TO HEAR. CHECK OUT MY SHINOBI SENSHI SAILOR MOON TOO. IT'S AWESOME! NOT AS ACTION PACKED (YET), BUT SOON.

* * *

><p>NARUTO VS. YENMA!<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto matched his opponent move for move, but was surprised that the angrier the large man got, the faster and more focused he became. Much like his sensei Goku.<p>

The great beast king continued to punch and kick until he finally landed a kick on the Bijuu mode Naruto's head. Sweat permeated his red face. His muscles bulged and ripped his white dress shirt.

Naruto took a second to shake off the hit. He stood back up and cracked his knuckles as he said, "If that's all you've got... you'd better give up now. And before you go off on some tirade about being the superior fighter, there's something you should know," Naruto warned, forgoing the honorific he'd previously been using.

"What's that little man?" King Yenma taunted.

"I've only been using Kurama's Bijuu mode as a bijuu barrier shield only. I have not used his special Ki, nor my more powerful attacks because I don't want to hurt you. Last chance. Surrender, or suffer the consequences."

The king of the gateway between all that is good and all that is evil, instead of giving an answer ended up on all fours, and glowed brightly. He had transformed himself into a giant black bull red bulging red eyes.

Naruto couldn't be happier, in his demented mental state. He grabbed one of the blood soaked flags signifying the darkened path as he remembered a show in one of the more western elemental countries from back home had something similar to what he was about to attempt.

"Be careful Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, but Naruto felt it in his heart which strengthened his resolve further.

The bull Yenma lost all sense of control as Naruto began taunting, "Toro, toro little dogie!" as he waved around the flag.

Bull Yenma gained speed. The ground flew up around him as Naruto tried to keep away from him. Naruto eventually took to the sky as a raging bull would not be able to follow. He was wrong. The bull ran upon the very air. It raced breaking the sound barrier multiple times which shattered windows, and eventually started destroying parts of the castle.

Naruto called up to Hinata and said, "You ever tell anyone, especially Lee, or if we get home, Gai about this, I will never forgive you!"

Naruto vanished in a flicker.

The bull stopped having lost sight of his target.

Naruto appeared off to the side of the bull, and raced full speed through the darkening night skies. As Naruto was less than fifteen feet away and close enough that the bull could not avoid the next attack. Naruto screamed out with a vicious flying side kick, 'DYNAMIC ENTRY!' his impact was made on the bull's side. The bull was knocked back, but still conscious.

Yenma reverted to his more humanoid looking form and didn't miss a step. He continued his attack step by brutal step against Naruto who had relinquished the flag and pulled out two kunai slashing the monstrous opponent whenever and wherever he could, but it appeared his hide was too thick. The kunai barely left a scratch. Yenma, out of nowhere stopped and turned toward Hinata. This immediately caught Naruto's attention.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he sternly warned, "Go after her and I won't bother trying to save your little way station castle. I will send all of you straight down under... and I ain't talking kangeroo country."

'Kurama?' Naruto tried mentally. 'I need your help. I know I can beat this guy, but I can't fight all out without Hinata getting caught up in this. I am already fighting against death herself. My fucking head was cut off for Konoha's sake! I need a way to end this quickly.'

**THE TECHNIQUE THAT OVERGROWN FROG, DON'T CORRECT ME, AND KAKASHI WERE HELPING YOU WITH. USE THE LITTLE BIT OF LIGHT LEFT OUT HERE FOR A SOLAR FLARE, THEN I WANT BBQ BULL FOR DINNER! Bwhahahahaha!**

Naruto released a quick 'hn,' of amusement at his friend's antics. He didn't want anyone to die, but he would not allow anyone to harm the girl he wanted to marry one day.

Naruto put his Kunai away and said, "You have till the count of three to surrender, or I will have no choice but to kill you and become king over the living and dead of Earth. Let Hinata and I go on our way. And I take it that M on her forhead is preventing you from taking her body and leaving her as a spirit? No answer. That's fine. I didn't really expect one. I hope you are prepared and have made preparations for whatever deity 'you' believe in .Because I am about to fuck up your whole world." Naruto said as a touch of sadness touched his voice.

Naruto moved his hands up faster than the eye could follow. He placed both hands in front of his face and called out, "Solar Flare!"

Hinata knew upon the word Solar to cover her eyes and shield them the best she could. Yenma screamed out in pain as he swore, "Fuck! What have you done to me? I'm blind!"

Naruto took in a deep breath as he steeled himself for what he must do. He placed four fingers together and two kage bushin appeared. They too shared his look of pain. He placed his right hand out and the two clones began shaping wind chakra. As a small spinning star like energy grew and grew Naruto sped forward as the spinning star grew larger in his hand until it was nearly as tall as he himself was. He then curved around to the other side of the large man.

"Please stop Naruto – kun. I don't want his death done in my name. Please Naruto -kun. Stop!" Hinata pleaded.

But it was too late. He'd already lunged forward with every ounce of speed he had in hopes of making this dark deed as painless as possible. He could not build up enough friction to stop the attack.

As the large energy shuriken oscillated faster and faster, the king of death looked upon it and saw his own end. In the final seconds as the world seemed to come to an end for him, a creature slightly taller than Naruto appeared as if by magic. His purple skin radiated with a shimmering white glow as he held out his purple hand and caught Naruto's attack and absorbed the energy through his mouth.

The newcomer said, "I was taking a nap Yenma... there had be a reason my sensei woke me up from my nap early."

* * *

><p>Those of you who figured out who just entered the scene get a cookie.<p>

Also, those who read my Shinobi Senshi Sailor Moon and review, I would greatly appreciate it. PS. It's more Naruto styled than the traditional Sailor Moon stuff. And I honestly think it's my best work on any of my Naruto stories thus far. New chapter of that has just been posted too. :)


End file.
